This is Not What It Looks Like
by NaughtyRice
Summary: First submission of the slash pairing competition... Jane Crocker and Yugi Moto. AU. Jane is turning 18 this year, so her friend Jake promises her an extra special surprise. Jane is definitely surprised when Yugi, a prostitute, shows up at her door, claiming to be her gift. Nosex, slash, oneshot


Jane read the message from Jake thoughtfully. It was her birthday again! The days of Sburb were over, and everyone was comfortably spread out on a planet big enough for trolls and humans alike.

No matter how many times she read Jake's message, she still didn't understand it. What sort of big gift do you mean, Jake?

You'll soon understand the nature of my gift, Jane! Just wait a bit and it will be delivered to your door!

And he had logged out, as soon as he had sent the message.

What is Jake up to? What is he getting me? Jane puzzled over them for another moment before closing out. She'd gotten everyone's well wishes and a few other people's gifts. She'd gotten buried to the neck in trickster gear. She was going to play some fun tricks on everyone once her birthday was over.

Jane was playing around with some groucho glasses, and a fedora when there was a knock on the door. Jane left the disguise on, answering the door.

At the door was a strange looking guy that Jane had never seen before. He was kind of cute in a puppy sort of way. Jane took her glasses off. "Oh. Uh... Yes? Hello?" she tossed her glasses away from her, behind her back sneakily. "What can I help you with?"

"My name is Yugi... I was looking for Jane Crocker," Yugi looked around, before looking back at Jane. "Are you her?"

"Umm... yes..." Jane paused. "Oh, do you have my birthday gift?" she brightened up.

"I am your birthday gift," he explained. "May I come in?"

"Jake got me a slave?" Jane asked, stupidly, letting him in.

"Actually, I'm a prostitute..."

Jane slammed the door behind him. "WHAT? Oh no, no, you have to go... really. I am not that kind of person! Who hired you?"

"I can't disclose that," Yugi said, embarrassed, adjusting his hat.

"So, what like for what? for how long?" Jane asked, awkwardly, adjusting her fedora.

"An hour," Yugi responded, looking up at her.

"Oh goodness. We don't have to have sex do we? We could play bridge, or somesuch, couldn't we?" Jane was flustered.

"Well, I guess we could," Yugi replied. "I can't force you to do anything."

"Oh! We could watch a movie as well," Jane went on.

"My rate isn't cheap, but if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind that-"

"Oh! Hey! You want to play with my birthday stuff?" Jane asked. "I got a lot of fun trickster stuff!"

"Trickster stuff?" He was puzzled. This was the weirdest girl ever. He supposed he should make an effort to fulfill his client's wishes. He sat down next to her while she showed off her birthday gifts. "Excuse me, Jane..."

Jane looked up, slowly. "Y-yes?"

Yugi tipped her hat back, leaning in and kissing her. Jane froze up, embarrassed. She flushed crimson, pushing him away.

"What are you doing?" she said, covering her face.

"Oh... sorry. You just looked so cute, all excited about your birthday gifts..." Yugi smiled at her.

Jane looked down in the box, going back to over eagerly showing Yugi her stuff, but her cheeks were crimson.

She got to the end of the box, totally flustered. "And THAT'S... the end of the box," she finished, trying to be enthusiastic. "So... That's... it."

Yugi smiled at her. "That stuff looks neat. I bet you're great at this stuff."

Jane mumbled something into the floor.

"Do you want to play a gard game?" Yugi asked, eagerly.

"Sure!" Jane responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. She seemed like she felt better with the introduction of a card game. "Bridge?"

"I've never played but I'm great at games! Give me a quick walkthrough."

They started the game and played it for awhile. Jane grew more embarrassed for seemingly no reason as the game went on.

"I'm not hurting your feelings by not wanting to have sex, am I?" Jane asked, embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh, no, really!" Yugi shook his head. "It's fine, I promise. It doesn't bother me a bit. We only have ten minutes left, anyway."

"Well, wait, I mean, you are kind of cute and... It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I don't know you. And I can't believe Jake would send me you as a birthday present! That's not like him at all. He's so insensitive..." Jane frowned.

"Really, it's okay," Yugi insisted, smiling up at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, no, I wanna make it up to you!" Jane stood up from the table. "I- I'll show you my boobs!" She lifted her shirt. Just as she did, the kitchen door flew open, her friends all gathered there.

"SURPRISE!-..." They all trailed off in an awkward sound as they noticed Jane flashing them. Someone in the group let out a loud wolf whistle as Jane awkwardly covered herself. "I promise this is not what it looks like! Don't get your knickers in a bunch or anything! T... there was a bug in my shirt! A large insect and I had to get it out right away, and I panicked and..."

"Good to see you're appreciating the gift I sent you," Dirk raised a cup to her.

"DIRK! You sent him?! I thought Jake did!" Jane was crimson red.

"What? No! Why on earth would I send you this flashy looking guy for your birthday! That's totally boring. I got you this birthday party!" Jake insisted. "Everyone's here."

Jane was crimson. So basically everyone saw her flashing them...

"I... Uh... no one EVER mentions this again!" she said, in an angry tone. "Yugi, it was nice meeting you. Thank you so much for the card game."

"Thank you for the pleasant time, card games are my favorite." Yugi smiled up at her before heading out the door.

Jane made up her mind that she was going to have to play the biggest prank she could ever come up with on Dirk. She just had to take her time and think of something really good...


End file.
